Broken
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By Seether-Amy Lee. The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain... H-Hr songfic, R&R please!


_**OOOK Harmonians, I haven't make a songfic in ages so I decided to start again, this is a songfic based on the awesome track "Broken" by Seether feat. the awesome as well Amy Lee from the Evanescence.**_

_**It's not beta-ed, so be patient and kind :)**_

_**Disclaimer, I own nothing from the rights of the song and obviously I'm not JKR since I'm making romance... :)**_

**_CHECK MY PROFILE PAGE THERE ARE NEWS ABOUT MY CURRENT PROJECTS :D_**

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

Harry knew everything was wrong, he knew they had both hurt the people they loved, the only people they had in the face of the earth. He knew both he and Hermione would be unwelcome for a very long time if not for ever. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he remembered the sound of Hermione's laugh, it always made him feel better. Even when he was with Ginny and Hermione was with Ron, Hermione's presence made him feel better… He opened his eyes and looked around him in the small train station somewhere out of London. She would soon be with him, he was there to take her home after her last tries to build some bridged with the people they both hurt and in a way betrayed, he knew she would fail…

He dove his hand on his pocket and clutched the folded piece of paper, he took it out of his pocket and unfolded it with his fingers, a ghost of a smile appeared in his features as he looked at her picture, she was always beautiful but this specific picture made him always smile, even in the worst times, like the current one.

_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away _

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

They had been through darkness and through pain, and it was so hard when they realized how much they needed each other. It was so hard when they saw each other in other lovers' arms. It felt so right when they stole their first kiss in the backyard of the Burrow. It felt so right when they made love for the first time. It felt so right when they smiled to each other the day after as their souls were finally in peace.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

Harry looked around as the train stopped slowly in front of him, the station was out of the small muggle village they lived in, there was none else waiting, only him, waiting for her. He waited as the doors opened and his wife moved out of the train with a small bag on her shoulder. She looked around with a small frown of tiredness and pain but her features lit up as their gazes locked. She started for the spot he was standing the same moment he moved closer to her. He opened his arms and Hermione hugged him tightly, kissing him with all she had.

'We're alone,' she only whispered between their kiss and Harry only nodded, guessing what happened since they had gave only a chance to Hermione to approach them, Harry being there was simply out of the question…

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again _

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'Ssssh, I love you,' Harry whispered as Hermione looked in his green eyes and a faint smile appeared in her face.

'I know, I love you too,' Hermione said and he nodded and kissed the spot of her nose and then her lips once again. He hated seeing her like this, he hated feeling like this himself, he hated being open and ripped, again, at least he wasn't alone like before…

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

They started moving back home, they needed to go to the only place they could call "home" and being sure of it. They needed to leave everything behind. Harry hugged Hermione tighter by her waist and kissed the top of her curly head.

'I don't want you to go away again, I want you with me.' He said quietly and Hermione looked at him as she tighten her own hug on his waist.

'Likewise,' she only replied and he smiled, they had been through so many things other people wouldn't stand, cold tents, Cruciatus Curses, Dark Lords, pain, darkness, death… And they made it, they remained together, as friends, as couple, as one.

'I promise,' he only said and Hermione nodded with a small smile on her face as they moved to the small path leading to the village.

'I love you,' Hermione said as they both approached their small house. Harry smiled at her even if she was looking away, he had nothing else to be afraid of, she was there and it was right, he was happy.

'Likewise,' he said and both chuckled and entered the garden of their small household in Godric's Hollow.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone _

_You've gone away... _

_You don't feel me here... _

_Anymore... _

* * *

Soooo?what u think of it? I love that song and I desperately wanted to make a songfic based on it. Please tell me your opinion on it :)

Christina


End file.
